


Forever and Always

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cisswap, F/M, Fem AU, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, fem ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Ren's wedding night, when they get to celebrate the beginning of their new life together as husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

“ _Haaahh!”_

Aoba released an exhausted sigh as he collapsed face-first into the plush pillow with Ren relaxing just mere inches away as their heated bodies cooled off from the slight breeze drifting in from their hotel window.  

“ _Was I satisfactory?”_ she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“ _Ren!  Of course you were; what a ridiculous question to ask.”_ Aoba leaned sideways so he could kiss her moist lips, then rested his cheek back on the pillow and gaze at Ren.

Ren removed her sheer underwear along with the stockings and garter that Aoba had insisted she leave on, tossing them to join her wedding gown that was draped over the nearby chair.  Once she settled, she and Aoba gazed at each other, completely head-over-heels as they loosely held each other’s hands. Ren eyed the small diamond ring that now decorated her finger and couldn’t stop the faint blush that coloured her pale skin, forcing Aoba to blush as well.

They were finally married.  They had intended for their celebration to be small, but none of their friends allowed it – Koujaku, Noiz, and Mizuki had brought their entire gangs to join even though Aoba was apprehensive due to Noiz and Koujaku’s past, but to his surprise every one co-operated well enough that the night passed without so much as a insult.  The ceremony took place on the beach, with Ren wearing a flowing white gown that she and Tae had picked out months before with the reception taking place at the local hotel where Aoba and Ren were currently spending the night, courtesy of Noiz.

“ _I can’t believe it.  We’re actually married,”_  Aoba started, “ _I never thought this would happen, it’s amazing!  Don’t you think?”_

 _“Yes.  I’m…I’m having a hard time trying to explain but, I feel extremely happy, as if I’ve finally achieved something I’ve wanted for a long time,”_ her words were barely a whisper.

“ _Are you…saying you’ve wanted to marry me…for a while now?”_

Ren slowly nodded and Aoba could feel his face heat up like a flash-fire to which Ren gleefully smiled.

“ _Aoba.  I have loved you for so long, all I have ever wanted to was to be by your side and now I can be, for the rest of our lives.  I’m the happiest I could ever be and I’m going to spend our years together making you just as happy.”_

_“Ren…”  
_

Left completely speechless, Aoba did what felt only natural – he shuffled closer to his wife, cupped her cheek with his now-decorated hand, and placed his lips over hers, melding the two for a deep kiss.  Their jaws moved rhythmically as their lips worked with one another and light smacking sounds resounded in the room.  Effortlessly, they moved together to re-position themselves until Ren was lying on her side with Aoba curving against her back, molding himself to her naked form as if his body were meant for hers.  Using one hand, he lined himself with her as she lifted her leg to ease his entry.

“ _Wow, Ren, already you’re so….”_

_“I can’t help it.”  
_

Using some of her wetness, Aoba smoothed the head of his cock then slowly began to push in; her body was so accustomed to him at this point there was no pain, just the feeling of pure satisfaction as her husband filled her warm insides.

“ _Haah…Aoba…”_

_“Ngh.”_

He moved slowly, taking the time to properly feel her and gauge her pleasure, depicting what she enjoyed the most, but for Ren she enjoyed every thing as long as she was with Aoba.

“ _You can, ahn, go faster.”_

Aoba grunted in acknowledgement before increasing the intensity in his thrusts, aiming to rub against her G-spot as much as possible.  As he did so, Ren turned to kiss him once more, only this time their kiss was much more sensual with their mouths open and tongues colliding together as drool seeped over their chins.  Her free hand dove to her groin where she proceeded to gently rub small circles on herself, but before she could truly enjoy the pleasure, Aoba grabbed her hand and yanked it away.

“ _A-Aoba??”_

 _“Ngh, don’t do it just yet.  I…I…”_ full of embarrassment, he turned to nuzzle his face into her thick navy blue hair, “ _I want to stay like this a little longer.”_

Knowing better than to embarrass Aoba even further, Ren smiled and nodded, using her hand to pull his head closer to her so they could resume kissing while he continued to plunge himself deep inside her.

“ _Ngh, h-harder, Aoba. Please!”_

Wordlessly he obeyed, hoisting her leg up with one hand so he could get closer to her, force himself deeper inside her, thrusting as hard as possible until her whole body was shaking with desire and jolting in time with his thrusts. 

“ _Ren, haah, ahn–I’m…cumming!”_

_“Haah, Haah, Aoba!”  
_

With his cue, her hand was back on herself and much to her surprise, it only took a few small touches to bring herself to orgasm and the two reached their climax simultaneously with Aoba spilling his seed inside her as she clenched around him and moaned from the wave of ecstasy that hit her.

As they both came down, Aoba released his hold on her thigh and held her hand, humming as she planted small kisses all over it while he breathed deeply against her neck and into her hair.  When the two had settled, they pulled away to sink into the silk sheets.  Aoba was exhausted, ready to call it a night and greet a new day and start the next chapter in his life, but as for Ren…she was back up on her knees with her hands clenched into fists and resting on her legs as she peered down as her husband.

“ _Ren?  What’s wrong?”_

_“Aoba.  I want to go again.”  
_

_“What?  Again?!”  
_

Biting her bottom lip, Ren nodded and looked at him with the saddest pair of puppy eyes Aoba had ever seen.  How could he refuse such a face?  And from his wife, no less?

“ _Well, I guess it is our wedding night.  We might as well make the most of it,”_ with a soft smile, he grasped her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

Elated, Ren dove down and spread Aoba’s legs apart, just enough so she could comfortably lie on her stomach and began to eagerly lick and stroke his flaccid cock.  

“ _Haah.  C-careful, it’s still sensitive.”_

_“Yes, Aoba.”  
_

She took her time, making sure to avoid the oh-so-sensitive glans until he was worked up enough to withstand it being touched.  Aoba watched on, stroking her hair and blushing each time their eyes met.

He had a whole lifetime to spend with her, his soulmate, and for once in his life he felt truly happy.


End file.
